


covert

by humanveil



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Episode: s03e16 Phyllis’ Wedding, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Hidden displays of intimacy.





	covert

“Dwight.”

It’s cold outside, the night-time chill a stark difference to the warmth of the party. Angela almost misses it, the heat. Her dress is of a thick material, but still not enough to keep her warm. The sight of Dwight, though, dressed in his tux and standing blanked beneath the soft glow of the lights inside, is enough to ease her discomfort for now.

Her voice had been soft, careful not to draw anyone else’s attention, but Dwight hears her. He turns, catches her eye, his mouth twitching in an almost smile.

There isn’t much talking after that. The space between them is gone with just a few steps, the chill fading as Dwight hooks an arm around her waist, pulls her close. In any other situation, Angela might push it away, the public display of affection not one she condones, but tonight--tonight she allows it. Tonight, here, it’s easy.

Music filters out through the main hall, the noise distant and muffled. The words sung are barely discernible from where they stand, but Angela prefers it this way: covert, intimate, just the two of them.

As Dwight leads her in a gentle sway, Angela allows herself a smile.


End file.
